The Weird ThanksGiving
by LiL' Pug
Summary: Rita only has enough things to make stuffing or pie. Runt, Dot, Yakko and Wakko go nd shop. Then they wait and wait... The food is finally ready, but Runt is sleeping! There's a food fight and Rita and Dot are mad because they had it all nice and neat and
1. Chapter 1

One ThanksGiving day, the Warner's were going to the market to get turkey when Rita came bargeing in. "Idon't know either if I should make stuffing or pie?" Rita asked. "So why don't you make both?" Dot asked. " But I only have enough things to make one, so Runt will come and writee it down." Rita answered. " I'll help... denfintely help!" Runt cheered. So the Warner' and Runt whent walking off to the market. When they entered Dot had to use the restroom so she went. " Did everything come out alright?" Yakko asked. " UHHH!!!!!!!" she cried. Runt was half way done with all th shopping. They finlly found him and he was in the turkey ile. " How 'bout this one, it's moist looking... denfntely moist looking!" poked out Runt. So they got the one Runt picked out. Then they had to cash out. They waited in line.

" How sare you today?" they cash register lady asked. "Fine, A-man-da." Wakko sounded out. "Your total is $15.70." Runt started to bag the food. Wakko counted out the money and they had enough. He handed her the money and the left with heavey bags in their hands. (Didn't get any change.) " Your lucky, you only have to carry bread." Yakko explined. " So what?!?" Dot replied. " How much longer?" Wakko and Yakko asked. " About 5 more minutes." Runt said. " GREAT!!!!!!!!!" the both shouted. Then they finally got to the tower and gave Rita the things she needed. " Thanks, now I can make the pumpkin pie!" Rita said. " I think theres somethings fishy about her." Why do you say that Dot asked. " Because she never sounds or talks like that!" Runt said. " What ev." Dot said and walked away.

Yakko and Wakko tried to cook the turkey but it was to hard so Runt had to make it. Dot and Rita were shoked to see Runt actully doing and cooking something right. " Umm, uh, wellll, there we go!" he shouted as he turned the knobs. " Rita you better start cooking, if Rutn put the turkey in the oven." Dot told. " It has to cook for 3 hours to be ready so shes right." Yakko said. **" I LOVE being right..."** Dot was going to contuine but wakko put his hand over her mouth. So all they had to do now was to cook, set up, get dressed into clean clothes, look nice, and EAT! So they did all those things expect for eating but they were still cooking. " I'm so tired of waiting." cried Runt. " I want to eattttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt! he shouted.


	2. The get together and the making

"Come down, coem down!" Rita shouted. " Here, I'm done making my fresh biscuts!" Dot said, while throwing him one. He ran after it as fast as he could. Then he was calm. " Ding..." went the timer for the turkey and the masked poates. " There done, there done!" They all shouted. Rita took the taukey and mashed poates out carefully. Yakko and Wakko were doing the final tuch: the center peice. Dot on the other hand was making sure Runt was fine and ready to eat. But they had to remember one thing : Everyone in the tower had to be there.

" I think I will ask Ralph if he can make an annousment." Dot said. " I'll get him said Wakko. " No I will." replied Dot. " Fine..." Wakko wispered to himself. So Dot went to look for Ralph. Well she found him, but he wasn't in his normal spot. He was out of the tower takeing pictures. " Uh, Ralph. Why are you taking pictures of yourself?" Dot asked. " WWAA...? Oh, well it's for my mom. ThanksGiving." Ralph explained. " Ohhhh. I have a question?" " Can you make an annousment that everyone had to report to the tower in the dinning room." (It was just built.) " Sure, I'll do it right now." said Ralph. So Ralph went to his office. Then he made the annousment. " Hello. Can everyone please report to the dinning room. ONce again report to the dinning room." Ralph said into the micerphone. Everyone did as they were told.

" Whats goin' on. Yeah. Where's the party? There's no party Skippy!" A few voices said to one another. " Why are we here?" asked Mindy. " Well, it's TG and I thought it would be a good idea if we all celerbrated it!" Rita and Dot said together. " Well, why don't we all sit down and make prayers." Yakko suggested. " Pppp...hahahah!!!!!" everyone burst out laughing. "This is not like you Yakko." Wakko said. " Well, I was just kidding." Yakko ran into the dinning room and told everyone their seats. Dot and Rita were together, Wakko and Yakko, Skippy and Mervina, and Slappy and Mindy. Then they all said prayers. ( As Yakko told.)


	3. The nightmare!

They said the're prayers, but then they relized something: **Runt was missing!** " Hey, wheres Runt?" Ralph asked. '' Last time I saw him was over in corner sleeping." replied Dot... **" SLEEPING!!!!!" **cried Yakko, Wakko, Rita, and Dot. "I have an idea, lets pour water on his head then he will wake up." suggested Skippy. So they all fpund one big pail and put a lot of water in it. Then they poured it on his head. " Woha! That was freaky." Runt said while his paw fell in the mashed potaes. " Oh no," he said. He was gonna lift his paw up and wash it but... it landed in Mindy's hair! She screamed. Loudly. Then she took some bread with butter and threw it in Runt's face. Then all of a sudden... " FOOD FIGHT!!!!" everyone scream. But, Rita and Dot didn't. They were just wacthing. " Great." they said.

Everyone was throughing food and it was a mess. " Stop, Stop!" they called. They didn't listen. " SSSSSSTTTTTTOOPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!" they yelled really loudly. It was dead sielnt. They sat down and ate, a little bit of food. Both Rita and Dot were crying. " Sorry, that well you know th-" Rita interuped. " It's runnied. All because of mashed potaes!!!!" Rita said sadly. " How about we have our own Thaks Giving?" Runt asked. " No, it's not the same." Dot told. They were to sad to do anything but - CRY. So thats what they did. Then Ralph made and annousment. " Can I have some attenition!?!" Ralph asked from standing on a chair. " What?" the crowd asked. " WE need to clean up and then we all leave." Ralph explained. No body did what he said. The only thing they did was leave. Not clean.

" Yo, get back here!" Wakko said. '' Thir not gonna listen." Yakko replied. So they had to clean up and then make the food again. Well, on the other hand Rita and Dot were better. But they were still mad. All they did was sit on the sofa and wacth t.v. without talking.


End file.
